Star Trek
Star Trek is a science fiction show. It has been parodies millions of times on Family Guy. ''Star Trek'' on Family Guy *"I Never Met the Dead Man" - Peter Griffin reveals he is more dedicated to Star Trek than to Meg because Star Trek existed first. A cutaway with the cast of the original series follows. *In the same episode, Peter and William Shatner go to Oktoberfest together while Lois tries to teach Meg how to drive. When it starts to storm, because of Stewie's weather machine Meg is blinded and runs over and kills Shatner. *"The King Is Dead" - William Shatner appears, doing a play and ends up screaming for Khan as he did as Kirk in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan *"E. Peterbus Unum" - The episode ends similar to the Star Trek: Voyager episode "Living Witness". The final frame remains still on a screen in a futuristic class and the teacher tells about what happened with Petoria after. *In "The Kiss Seen Around the World", Neil Goldman presents an episode of the original Star Trek, pointing out scenes where Shatner had his stunt double in his place, and a discussion about Kirk vs Picard. *"Emission Impossible" - Majel Barrett voiced the computer in Stewie's ship. She was the voice of the computers in the Trek franchise *In "A Very Special Family Guy Freakin' Christmas", while performing as Jesus Christ in a Christmas production, Stewie mentions the replacement of Captain Pike, played by Jeffrey Hunter in the original pilot, "who was replaced by William Shatner on Star Trek," *"When You Wish Upon a Weinstein" - A flashback reveals William Shatner performing in Fiddler on the Roof. *"Peter's Got Woods" - a whole scene from Enterprise-D with Worf, Riker and Picard. Michael Dorn, Jonathan Frakes, Patrick Stewart reprised their roles. *"Road to Rupert"-When Stewie believes that Rupert is dead, a cutaway scene parodies Spock's funeral in Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan, with Stewie taking the role of Admiral Kirk, Brian the role of Montgomery Scott, and Rupert the role of Spock. *"Airport '07" - Quagmire is seen working at the Starship Enterprise asking Kirk to introduce him to Uhura. *Quark Griffin has a discussion with Odo, with original actor René Auberjonois reprising his role. *"Stewie Kills Lois"-The credits and music at the end are a parody of the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode, The "Best of Both Worlds, Part I". Ron Jones composed both. *"Not All Dogs Go To Heaven" reunites the entire cast of Star Trek: The Next Generation. They are first seen at a convention, where numerous original series references are made as well, and are later forced to spend the day with Stewie. *"We Love You, Conrad" references the Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan Genesis scene. *"Extra Large Medium" features a cutaway of Mr. Spock winning the lottery. *"Tiegs for Two" features Mr. Washee Washee watching Star Trek, but focusing only on Mr. Sulu, calling it The Mr. Sulu Show. *It's A Trap! features a cutaway of Lando (Mort Goldman) during the Battle of Endor asking the Enterprise for assistance against the Imperial ships. Captain Picard (Patrick Stewart) and Lieutenant Worf (Michael Dorn) reject their request due to afternoon tea. *The music playing when evil Stewie appears in "The Hand That Rocks the Wheelchair" is from the Star Trek episode "The Enemy Within". *"Lottery Fever" features Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan - edited for goats. *Quagmire resorts to a "Vulcan V-meld" to get information on the whereabouts of Bobby Briggs, the man that paralyzed Joe Swanson from his girlfriend Tanya in "Joe's Revenge". *Peter says "Jim...Your name is Jim" to Lois in "Bigfat"; Spock's line from Star Trek III: The Search for Spock when he recognizes Captain Kirk after being rescued. *Peter assimilates garbage while referencing the Borg in "A Fistful of Meg". *Peter watches an Italian version of Star Trek in "Boopa-Dee Bappa-Dee" in which Mr. Spock is depicted in a dirty wife beater t-shirt, struggling to control his temper. *Scotty reveals he has discover he really can provide more power to the ship in "The Book of Joe". *Two of the contestants in the audience of the Let's Make a Deal cutaway in "This Little Piggy" are wearing Next Generation-era outfits. *In "Guy, Robot", Ted R. and Ted B. are seen playing a 3D chess on a board which was commonly used on Star Trek. *Deep Space Nine is parodied as Creep Space Nine as the base peeks in on a woman undressing in "Underage Peter". *When Brian kisses Bonnie Swanson in "The Heartbreak Dog", he claims to have become a bigger scumbag than Spock. A cutaway shows two female officers taking to each other. Mr. Spock interrupts them to make a vaguely obscene gesture and face at them. Category:TV Shows